


The Napquisition (or Sera Watches the Inquisitor Sleep)

by AwkwardGayGirlFeels



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, When dragon age has taken over your life, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayGirlFeels/pseuds/AwkwardGayGirlFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera watches her girlfriend, the Inquisitor, sleep. And has a lot of thoughts and feels while doing so. Not as creepy as it sounds, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Napquisition (or Sera Watches the Inquisitor Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I pretty much can't write, but I gave it a shot because Dragon Age is my life and Sera and Emm are too adorable to not write about. Thank you so much for reading and appreciating my work because no one in my real life does lmao. Also this takes place in the middle of Emm and Sera's relationship, probably right before Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts.

“Inky! C’mon! Come see what I did!” Sera calls, laughing, her feet running lightly up the steps to Emm’s bedchamber. “I took Cass’s sword and bent it into shite and-”

She stops, her breath catching in her throat. Her eyes fall across Emm’s sleeping figure, across the probably boring documents Josie’s making her read that are lying beside her on the bed. Sera had never seen her sleep before. Well, she had, but only when she was in the bed next to her. But this was different. Emm looks so peaceful. Her constant line of worrying is no longer present on her brow. She doesn’t look like the Herald of Andraste. She looks like people. Just people.

                “Piss. How’s she doin’ this? How can anyone be this bloody beautiful?” Sera whispers to herself, her brows narrowing a little.

                One of Emm’s hands lies across her eyes and her lips are parted ever so slightly. Sera lets out a sigh, a sigh she can only classify as one of-

Never mind. Not love. Can’t be.

                Sera had had doubts when Lady Trevelyan first started flirting with her. A Jenny? With the All Touched Lady Herald? That’d never work. But as time passed, she forgot all her doubts. Seeing Emm’s face break into that cheeky little smile when saying something particularly witty, helping everyone, even the little people, never letting anyone put her down; these were things that Sera loved to see, that made her happy. And Emm’s arse. Sera loves to see that too.

                Sera sits down on the couch by Emm’s bed, making sure she stays silent, watching the constant rise and fall of Emm’s chest as she breathes. Sera’s been with hundreds of other women. Okay, not a hundred, but it’s still a large number, innit? And she honestly didn’t think that Inky would be anything different; snogging, rolling around, the usual. Nothing more. But it’s definitely more. Sera knows it. There’s definitely something here. And the glowing feeling coming from her chest confirms it. Sera smiles, then frowns. She curses under her breath. Love? Not possible. Not for her, anyway. But, she’s never felt this before. Ever. With anyone.

                A slight sound interrupts Sera’s thoughts. Emm’s eyes are squeezed tight, her lips mouthing silent, unintelligible words. Her right hand begins clutching her left, clutching the Anchor. Her fingers curl and uncurl repeatedly. Everyone had heard rumors about the Inquisitor’s terrible nightmares. The nightmares about Coryphenus and frigging demons and the Fade. But she always denies them when  asked.

Emm starts sobbing, her eyes squeezing up even tighter. Sera creeps quietly over to the bed, her eyes fixed sadly on her Inky. She places her hands on top of Emm’s hands, who, in turn, begins to breathe less shakily. Sera smiles, eyes still fixed on her lady love. Hers. Her love. It felt good to say that. She loves Emm. Frig. She does. She’d be stupid not to. Anyone would be stupid not to. Emma Trevelyan is amazing. Emma Lynn Trevelyan, the frigging Inquisitor, is perfect. And she’s Sera’s. How did _that_ happen?

Sera continues standing, holding Emm’s hands for a long while. It’s one of the only times she has ever been so still. But she doesn’t mind. Emm rolls slightly in her sleep, releasing Sera’s hands in the process. Sera grins down at her and lovingly twists a lock of Emm’s red curls around one of her fingers. She smiles again, dropping the curl and she lightly walks to Emm’s desk, drawing in the sight of hundreds of documents that are from all corners of Thedas. She reaches for one of the many pens and dips it in the open inkwell right beside it. She laughs silently and draws a huge heart on the document closest to her. And a pair of tits, which she lovingly crosshatches. Probably Emm’s tits. Sera smiles broadly at her artwork and sets it back down on the desk. She should probably go; people to prank, places to see. Sera starts moving down the staircase that eventually will place her back in the main hall of Skyhold. She stops suddenly, and turns around, running back up the stairs. She walks up to the bed and leans down close to Emm’s ear.

“Love ya, Inky. I really friggin’ do,” she whispered.  

She runs back down the stairs, grinning to herself about what Emm’s face is going to look like when she has to give the paper with tits on it to Josephine.


End file.
